


FearFell

by SpeakerHead



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Asgore Dreemurr - Freeform, Babybones (Undertale), Bad Parenting, Bad W.D. Gaster, Big Brother Papyrus, Brothers, Child Sans, Disturbing Themes, Experimentation, FearFell, FearFell Papyrus, FearFell Sans, Goner Kid - Freeform, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Protective Papyrus, Sad Papyrus, Sans - Freeform, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Testing - Freeform, Training, Undyne - Freeform, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Young Sans, asgore - Freeform, w.d. gaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakerHead/pseuds/SpeakerHead
Summary: Every monster is treated like a weapon. Tools to be used in the royal army so that the underground will be able to reclaim the surface. To many years have gone by without hope, to many monsters are to weak to fight with their little amounts of determination. So what is the lead royal scientist to do for his King? Create the perfect weapon.Now that Papyrus has been created, he must quickly learn and understand his life in the labs. With two mad scientist putting him through torturous experiments and training... will he escape? Or accept his fate as nothing more then a weapon?Update: Thank you all for the fan art!If anyone else has fan art, please let me know and I will post it at the start of one of the chapters.





	1. Perfect Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-4 quickly sum up the events before Papyrus creation. They are short chapters.  
> If you do not wish to read them, skip directly to Chapter 5.

  
_FearFell Brothers. Art drawn by KIONO. If you draw art of this AU please let me know! I will be more then happy to add it to the start of a chapte_ **r.**  
  
  
  
"Do you not understand the consequences of what will happen if we remain trapped underground?" King Asgore himself rose from his golden throne, glaring down at the blue scaled fish in front of him. "You have one job, Undyne! To recruit as many monsters in this underground and transform them into monsters of war! I will not accept anything less. Creatures without the will to fight would be better off dead."

"My King! I have done as you ordered!" Undyne was knelt before King Asgore, head bowed as she held her helmet in her hands. It was respectful to remove your helmet before the King, and if you didn't respect the King... it meant death. "Ever since the disappearance of the Queen and death of your son I have worked tirelessly to gather all monsters who are able to fight and train them to be as powerful as they can become. However, My King-" Undyne lifted her her head up, right eye missing and a black patch pulled over the area. A massive scar left behind, half of the right fin was lost as well, cleanly cut off in a sword fight. "No monster has a true will to fight anymore. Even with the human souls you have been collecting, they can not find a reason to keep going. Monsters would rather turn on each other and dust each other to gain experience then to train as you ordered."

King Asgore snarled out with this new information, stepping closer to Undyne, slamming his massive spear into the ground with each step closer. Sound of metal hitting stone echoing in the halls... This was known as the Judgment Hall after all... and as the King raised his spear, Undyne was Judged. "Useless to me!"

"Stop!" A new voice appeared, a monster quickly making his way into the room. Dressed up in a white lab coat, black shoes that tapped against the stone floor with every quick step. A black pair of pants was on his waist along with a black shirt that could barely be seen under the white coat as it was buttoned up.

"W.D. Gaster." The King lowered his spear, turning away from the stunned and frightened Undyne. "This better be important."

"It is." The royal scientist stepped closer to the King, completely unafraid. "You do not have to dust these monsters... I have promised you results, and I am working on them. We have placed Doggo into the cells within Lab like you asked. I have been experimenting with determination as you said, but the monsters simply melt. However it seems I managed to balance it... After removing the blind mutts eyes, it seems Pain is enough of a driver to push the determination into working. Adrenaline mixes with the determination injections nicely, and keeps them alive. He is still melting but I think this is a massive breakthrough. We can change these monsters into weapons, my King... One at a time."

The King listened, finally relaxed as his eyes focused heavily on the royal scientist before him. "....I want to receive all documentation on this within the hour."

"Of course, but there is one thing I must mention. After doing these experiments on so many monsters... I've discovered one thing that seems to be the largest factor in determination melting it's host. The age. The children I have done this to, they took far far longer to melt, and the child known as Monster Kid has pulled through very well.... but his mind has gone. He is more primal now and unable to be controlled without a shock collar." W.D. Gaster explained his findings, waving his skeleton hands about as he spoke with such confidence. A large hole was in each hand, leaving a constant feeling of emptiness as you looked upon them. Features were skeleton like as well, but cracks ran over the aging monsters face where experiments had gone wrong.

"What are you saying? We need more children? I can easily order the weak monsters to become breeding stock-" The King started, but was interrupted.

"No, My King... I am asking for your permission to do a rather new study. I will use my own DNA to create a child, and I will heavily modify it. I will grow this embryo in a tank and inject it with determination to see just how far we can push a monster form. Let me create a true Weapon for you from my own body. It would be a pleasure to serve the King in such a way. Self sacrifice is needed, after all." A sinister smile spread over W.D. Gasters face, something of a mad man mixed with a serial killer. There was no remorse in his words. No care. This was just a job.

King Asgore however, listened. He seemed to be considering the idea....and nodded. "I want those papers still by the hour... but you have my permission to create me a prototype weapon. If this works, Gaster, then I want an army of them. Even if it means causing your body to dust."

"But of course, my King. Anything for our Kingdom." W.D. Gaster bowed, that smile remaining. "I will create you a Perfect Weapon."


	2. Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To create the Perfect Weapon, you must start from scratch."  
> -W.D. Gaster.  
> FearFell AU

 

The labs were a dark place, a place no monster wanted to end up. The King did not allow many into the labs, only a select few were trusted with this important job...and even less were trusted with the true labs. Alphys, a scaled monster who was just insane enough to go through with all of the sick and twisted experiments of the true labs was allowed there along with a skeleton known as W.D. Gaster. Only these two knew about the true labs buried under the facade of the lab in Hotland.

W.D. Gaster. This was a man of steel, one of no emotions. The lead scientist of all of the underground, creator of the core, discoverer of Determination, the mad man behind the monsters who became so warped and twisted that their minds were lost. To King Asgore, he was the perfect man for this job. One who would never hold emotional attachments to any of the subjects.

A dark cloaked figure could be seen walking down the hall of the labs, the soft steps of heels hitting the floor with each step echoing through the quietness. Machinery clicked, buzzed and beeped down in the dark labs. Dim lights, quiet....too quiet.. but the occasional scream or beg for mercy could be heard from somewhere deep within these walls.

The figure stepped under one of the labs lights, a soft buzz above him as the light let itself known it was going out. Today, the skeleton was wearing a black lab coat, a white shirt underneath that seemed slightly off color, as if it had been washed with something of red color and that red never truly did fade. Black lab pants on his hips, connecting to the lab shoes on his feet. This place was simply a job, nothing more. "Let's see how things are coming along."

A hand placed itself upon the wall in front of him, giving a slight push... it was a button, hidden, that sunk in from the weight and opened a very well hidden door in the wall. Slowly the door slid up, allowing Gaster to walk inside. Darkness, the soft sounds of humming machinery filled this room. A single finger rested on the light switch and flicked it up.

The darkness of the room was lit up. Small room, covered in wiring, machines, and in the center was one massive tube.... with something floating inside. A small fragile skeleton, wires hooked up to its frame as it floated in the water. It looked so weak and pathetic, little bones twitching every now and then. It had such sharp fangs, giving it the impression of being very dangerous despite looking so fragile. One machine was constantly beeping to his left, letting the scientist know there was still a soul beating and alive inside of this newborns chest. "Eight months. Just one more and the process will be complete. My King will have his weapon-" Gaster was speaking mostly to himself, however, what he hadn't expected was to be cut off.

"A-arn't you forgetting the many years of training you must do?" A voice, feminine, shaky, but also confidence was speaking behind Gaster as a figure came through the door. The one known as Alphys. Dressed in her white lab coat with red blood splattered violently around the sleeves and some along her coat. Crazed looking eyes with no remorse or guilt in her actions were staring up at Gaster, glasses resting on the lizards snout that spiraled in a circle along the outside. Alphys claimed she needed them like that, but Gaster knew that this lizard was only wearing such ridiculous glasses because she saw them in one of her anime.

"Of course I have not forgot you fucking idiot." Gaster snapped, unfriendly towards his co-worker. "This is a project that will take twenty years, if not longer! But I did not remove one of my floating ribs for nothing. This creature will have all of my power, my strength, but will be so much more powerful and at my very command. I have been injecting him with gentle amounts of Determination since his creation and I will continue to every day."

"A-a-and when he is o-out of that tube? What are your plans th-then?" She questioned, stepping over to the tube to get a better look. She was, after all, Gasters apprentice. The skeleton informed her of everything she would need to know to make sure this project ran smoothly if anything was to happen to Gaster.

"Increase injections of D, straight to his soul. This will continue every day until his growth has stopped. As an infant he will be put through intelligence test every single day and the moment he is able to walk the training's begin. They will get increasingly harder every year. He will be pushed until he can not moved every day." Gaster spoke with no remorse, no sounds of mercy in his tone. This man did not care that the infant was, in a way, his own child.

"And if he dies from such harsh treatment? Then I get to disassemble his body and study him so that the next weapon can be made with less errors, correct?" A wide, toothy smile spread over Alphys face as she stared into the tube. Excitement about tearing a child limb from limb filled her soul, she couldn't wait for this weapon to fail so that she could study ever aspect.

"Calm down Alphys." The tall skeleton was chuckling at just how much enthusiasm was in Alphys voice. "You will be allowed to study it when the time is here... Until then, never forget that this is My Creation."


	3. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W.D. Gaster has spent over a year documenting his days raising the weapon, writing down every detail. Every day required a report.  
> Today was no different.

  
_FearFell Brothers by ReCat. If you draw art of this AU please let me know! I will be more then happy to add it to the start of a chapte **r.**_  
  
  
  
  
Months had ticked by since a tiny infant known as Weapon Papyrus was taken from the tube. The tall skeleton known as W.D. Gaster was finally able to sit down in his home from a long day of being in the labs. "Fucking worthless. These test better start producing results or I am scraping this child and starting over." A huff left the skeleton, sitting down at a dark oak desk inside of a small office room. Shelves lined the walls, filled with loose paperwork and files that were stuffed between books. History on the wars neatly kept together on one shelf, dust settled on them as if they had not been touched in years.

Gaster ran his fingers along the desk, moving loose paperwork and books to the side. They were not needed right now, what was needed was a black book with the engraved letters W.P. on the front. Carefully the scientist set the book down on his table, opening it up to the first page. W.P. - Weapon Papyrus.  
A huff escaped him, turning the page to look back at all of his notes.

Day 1: Infant has been taken from its tube. Male. All vital signs normal. Determination (D) has not cause it's body to dust during the creation process. First injection of D earned ear piercing screams for the newborn. It feels pain. Pathetic. Will need to find a way to fix this in the future.

The lead scientist remembered this day, Alphys showed signs of being motherly to the infant... Alphys was swiftly banned from the true labs until she was able to handle herself better. Thought... even he had to admit, the instinct to father his own... creation, was tempting. White eyes scanned over the notes, turning the pages of his book to catch up on everything that had been done.

Day 34: W.P. has began to babble. It is an unpleasant noise. A small dose of numbing medication before all injections seems to be the solution to stopping this constant screaming, but it cries none the less. Today W.P. had its arms and legs strapped down to the table and skull cracked open. It's screams were unbearable. However, it thankfully fell unconscious. Chip ID 7279787 has been implanted in the back of the skull. Will be able to monitor the child's physical well being much better now with machines instead of hands on contact. All future contact with child is to be limited as much as possible.

Gaster reached for his drink, taking a long sip of the water, remembering the chip. It had helped amazingly well in preventing any handling of the child when it came to testing for HP, Lvl, and more. Never had to touch it's soul. Though the child seemed to only cry and beg for more attention after all of this, but it was denied any physical attention, and even emotions were not given to the boy.

Day 162: Finally, W.P. has shown signs of walking. Today I witnessed the child starting to crawl. It's only a matter of time now before the training can begin.

Day 279: Currently as I am writing this, W.P. has had it's wrist chained up. He is hovering over the treadmill now, feet struggling to stand. I am sick of waiting. He will learn to walk.  
It appears that W.P. has began to scream in fear, he doesn't understand what to do. Pathetic. Absolutely Pathetic. Feet are dragging the surface of the treadmill and dust is starting to come off his feet.  
Two minutes have gone by, it seems the child has figured it out. I will now increase speed.  
Five minutes. W.P. is crying and screaming. Feet seem to have red magic concentrated around the ankles and knees. Now increasing speed.  
Ten minutes. W.P. seems to have fallen unconscious. Body is hanging limp. Will repeat these steps tomorrow until W.P. starts to walk.

Day 282: W.P. legs have broken. Both of them seemed to have snapped after four hours of running on the treadmill. This is unacceptable. W.P. is to be placed into the tube to repair all damage before farther test can continue.

Gaster groaned as he read that one, annoyed with how useless this child was. He only needed to be patient. The skeleton flipped the pages, going to a blank sheet and picked up his favorite black ink pen... and began to write.

Day 426: W.P. Said his first full word. Normally his words contain babbles. Da. Bo. Ne. He spit out dada a few times, but I struck him in the face for such a sickening word. I do not need him forming any attachment. But this new word seems very promising, though it is also not something I should encourage. I need this weapon of mine to be fully under my command... so I need to keep an eye on his behavior and lean him towards better words.  
As for the word... during the simple puzzle game today where he was forced to kill a mouse, the boy looked at me and spoke the word... Monster.


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 427 was never written down.  
> Gaster stares at the blank page trying to figure out what to do with the uncontrollable events before him.

W.D. Gaster was sitting at that same oak desk again, staring down into the journal. His last entry, Day 426...One year, 61 days. That child was over a year old and had spoken it's first word. W-P was walking, talking, he was growing fast... Gaster hadn't expected the level of functioning until two years at least. Was it the determination? Was it causing him to accelerate in growth? Intelligence? Test would need to be done to draw any real conclusions to this.

Day 428:

Gaster stared at the page, he had skipped a day. The first time he had ever missed putting down an entry. He had carefully documented and put down every single incident, every test, every detail, even if nothing more happened then the child laying unconscious he would document it.

But he had missed Day 427. Skipped it completely. There was nothing written down for it.

Day 428: Yesterday there was an accident. 

Is that how he started this entry? An accident? He never had any failures, never any mistakes... however... Every detail must be documented. Unfortunately... this was an accident.

Day 428: Yesterday there was an accident. A fatal accident. One of the monsters, a co-worker, who does not have clearance for the true labs was discovered to have been going into the true labs. I will refer to him as GK. Normally this would end in a simple dusting, however... This stupid armless monster thought it would be a good idea to take care of W-P. We do not know how long it has been going on, but GK has been bringing W-P food, water, toys, and even a book. W-P has been hiding these things under the bed. The bed has now been removed from the room and his cell is to be cleaned everyday during W-P's testing.  
This is a massive breach. W-P seemed to have been growing fond of GK. That means he was showing emotions. W-P can not be allowed to understand or receive emotions. He must remain emotionless. Weapons do not have emotions.  
Talk of scraping project W-P was being discussed, and we made it very clear to GK that this was his own doing. The fool babbled and even tried to bribe me to keep the child, to /save/ W-P. How ridiculous. The fool thought he could live after being caught breaking into the true labs.  
Unfortunately, this is when the accident happen.

W-P was inside his cell, GK was outside the cell. Alphys had spotted him, I came quickly. Alphys held GK in place as I explained everything to him. The reasoning for his dusting, the fact he was leading me to have to discard W-P and start over. I summoned my personal Blaster to finish him off quickly... However.  
Before Alphys could react, W-P grabbed her tail and managed to drag her backwards through the bars. Her bones were crunching and screams could be heard as her body was forced backwards through a space much to small for her form to fit through. She is not dead, but her pelvis was completely crushed. The bars were forced open wide enough for W-P to slip through by this action, and he ran to GK. It looked as if the child wanted to protect him....foolish. Instead of dusting GK, I aimed the blaster at them both and fired.  
GK lost an arm, began to dust, and was quick to run away. I went to chase after the fool, because GK had ran in the wrong direction.... however, my coat was grabbed by W-P. The power of my own blaster did not kill him, but it did cause melting to start. It seems all those injects of D have made it to where W-P can not be dusted.  
I was in a hurry, I threw the coat off and went after GK before he could cause more damage... however.. by time I had gotten to the room, it was to late. GK had run out onto the platform above the Core to get away, and had fallen in. This makes the 4th death due to the Core.  
With Alphys in critical condition, and W-P on the loose, I had no time to return to my home and leave a journal entry for Day 427.  
Currently, Alphys is located in the labs hospital being treated. W-P was recaptured, and is being held in a new cell with live electricity feeding between beams to create bars. It seems, even at one year old... that he is strong enough to bend solid steel.  
Due to the impressiveness of him being unable to dust, and his strength... I will keep him alive. Strict training will need to be done to make sure all emotion is burned out of him.  
No journal entries until Alphys is functioning again. I need my assistant to help me restrain W-P from this point forward. 

 

Gaster huffed, setting his pen down as he looked at the massive entry. So much had happened in that one day. His tired eyes moved along every word, re-reading it all... before shutting the journal. W-P was becoming much more dangerous then he thought... but this was good. He needed a powerful weapon, but it needed to stay in his control.

The skeleton thought on this, deciding his best course of action, for now, would be to place W-P back into the tubes until he is four years of age. Force a memory wipe of all events, and start over. A full memory wipe would take two years, so it would line up nicely.  
A huff left the skeleton as he decided on doing this tomorrow, reaching out to pick up his pen and add to the notes... but stopped.  
His eyes narrowed on his own right hand, lifting it up to look at his wrist.

Gaster suddenly jerked his coat off, throwing it to the side and standing himself up. Dressed in a white shirt and black slacks under that long coat, his eyes widened with shock. The bone on his right arm...was scratched. Not only was it scratched, but the bone was bubbling, melting. "Fuck! What the hell is thi-" The scientist shut his mouth, realizing. When he went to throw his coat off to get away from W-P, the child had grabbed his arm - just briefly. He didn't write it down.... but these marks. W-P was melting, and still managed to scratch him. "Fucking child! I need to sterilize this before I loose my arm... W-P is much more dangerous then I original thought. I need more precautions in place... I have to be more careful. This is no ordinary child.. I must remember this." Talking to himself, Gaster stepped to the bathroom to find the first aid. 

Tomorrow, W-P would be placed back into the tube. More preparation was needed. Alphys needed a full recovery, and this child, this weapon...W-P, he was uncontrollable and wild. This was going to lead to a disaster. Gaster needed control.


	5. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed by. W-P has finally awoken.

Darkness. That's all that could be seen. The eyes of a child could be seen staring out through the glass of the tube, little hands resting on the glass. Soft hums and vibrations filled the air from the machinery around him, leaving an uncomfortable constant noise that moved the water around the small bones. Small hands clanked against the glass, little clawed bone fingers tapping against the window in hopes of someone hearing the sound.  
What was this place? Where was he?  
Questions started flooding the child's mind. Who was he? Eyes searched around the tube, the only source of light in this place. Words, backwards, scribbled on the outside of the tube. He could read... How did he know how to read? Tcejbus Tset... Test subject? He tried to push himself lower in the tube, tilting his small head. W-P knew these words but he didn't remember how he knew.  
Three years had gone by since the child had been locked back into the tank. W-P was now just over four years of age. He was taller then any four year old and looked to be almost six years old. Long, pointed spikes of bone had grown out of each elbow, pointing backwards, and as sharp as any finely sharpened blade. A red soul floated in his chest that had become slightly swollen from the years of D injections... but he was alive.  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Those small boned fingers tapped against the glass, looking for a way out of this water. W-P's mind ticked away, thinking, rushing with ideas. Who was he? Where was he? All memories had been erased from his mind, left with nothing but former knowledge of how to read, think, walk, and the training W.D. Gaster had forced.  
W-P blinked as he recalled the intense violent training, but faintly. Blurry memories engraved poorly into his mind. "Kill... or be killed.." Why were those words familiar? Why did he remember them? W-P knew exactly what they meant but could not remember where he had learned them.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room, blinding the child for a moment. Every light had been turned on, footsteps slowly coming closer. W-P Tried to see, began to bang his hands on the glass, the lights to bright and his eyes not adjusting.  
Soft sounds of clicks and beeps.  
And a loud gasp as he felt the water suddenly sucked downwards. Water pooled through the vents at the bottom of the tube, emptying, then the glass rose around the boy. W-P was left in shock and confusion, eyes unwilling to adjust quickly. Sounds suddenly much louder, a grinding hum from a light that was going out scratched in his skull. The weight of his own body felt to great, but his two legs held him upright as the water dripped off.  
Footsteps.  
W-P couldn't see well, but he caught the glimpse of a black coated figure come towards him. Fight or Flee instincts kicked in.  
Fight.  
"Don't come closer!" W-P's voice shouted out, seeing the figure stop. Ok, whoever it was- they understood him. "Who are you!? Where am I? Where is here? Who... Who am I? Why- Oh it's cold." The small bones wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling very cold, vulnerable, naked and wet. A dark chuckle could be heard, causing W-P to blink his eyes a few more times and look around. Darkness in each of his eye sockets with a small red slit glow for his pupil.

"I did not expect you to retain as much information as you have, W-P. You were gravely injured after all." The voice sounded almost...distorted. Finally W-P's eyes focused, seeing a tall figure in front of himself. Dressed in a long black lab coat that almost dragged the ground, black shoes and slacks to match... but a red shirt, though dark splotches on the shirt made W-P believe that it was not always a red shirt. "Come. You need your daily injections."

"What?" W-P stared at this stranger... but then slowly stepped down from the tubes platform, obeying. "What injections... what injury? I don't-" His small hands came up to his head, holding onto it. Blurry memories that made no sense, voices that were to faded to understand. "...W-P? Is that me?"

W.D. Gaster did not respond right away, but upon doing enough research of children, he understood he needed to gather this creatures trust. He made far to many mistakes last time... even if W-P is just a weapon, he was still a living creature. Unpredictable... but children could be molded. "W-P is the name you were assigned to make things simpler. Papyrus is your true name. However that name will not be used here, you are only to be addressed as W-P. You were injured in our last... training." Lies, but these lies needed to work. "You know the rules, W-P. You must complete your training's every day to make sure you are strong enough to survive on the surface. It is a dangerous place, kill or be killed."

Those words. Kill or be killed. "I don't remember anything, I'm very confused... please. Who are you? What training?" Papyrus begged for more answers, shivering slightly as he followed this coated figure.

Perfect. The child remembered nothing. Don't smile. "Hmm... Your head was cracked badly... You have been in a coma for roughly two weeks." Lie. "I am W.G. Gaster. You're... how do I say this... guardian." Lie. "You were born in these labs and I am to raise you so that you can live on the surface without being killed. If you leave this lab, the monsters above will immediately kill you." Lie. So many lies. "Now silence. No more questions." Gaster stopped walking as he found the door he was looking for, typing in a code into a small panel before the door slid open. They needed more security since the break in. The skeleton flicked on the lights, brightening the darkness of the room, showing a massive table laying in the middle of the room. "On the table W-P."

The small skeleton looked so confused, fear on his face and confusion in his eyes... but obeyed. "...Can I ask more questions if I obey?" Papyrus slowly stepped to the table, then pulling himself up onto it. Straps Two in the middle, two at the sides...two at the feet. Oh. Papyrus knew exactly what this was, and he was scared of it... but he had no memory as to why. "Do I lay down?"

Gaster heavily considered these things, he could answer questions for more obedience... That would benefit him. However to many questions could be a bad thing. "You may ask under the condition that you understand I will not always give you an answer... and yes, you lay down." The male stated, helping Papyrus to lay in the right position before strapping the child down. Two around each wrist, two around the ankles, one around his waist and one around Papyrus small neck. "Do not move. You remember this correct?"

"I don't remember anything... but I'm scared. What is this? Why am I so scared?" W-P looked up at the bright lights... then heard something heavy, machinery, clunk and groan as it began to move. Soon, the item came into sight. A massive contraption of cold metal and burning red liquids coursing through its vein like clear pipes. A massive needle at the end, eyes widening in horror as it began to move towards him. "I'm scared! I'm scared! Please let me go!"

"Silence W-P! You've never had any problem with this machine before!" Lie. "Don't tell me you've just become a coward! This takes only five minutes. It is your required medicine to make sure you do not die. Or do you want to die?" Gaster snapped, glaring down at the boy. 

Papyrus shivered in fear, horror written in his eyes...then looked back to that machine. He did this before? Did it hurt? "I- i-.. I don't want to do this! Please! I'm not a coward.... I'm not a coward!"

Gaster huffed, before pulling a lever. The machine burned as steam came from the sides, the red liquid inside the pipes bubbling... before the needle suddenly snapped out, diving through two of the child's ribs and piercing the small red soul. Screaming. That's all Gaster could hear now. Papyrus was screaming in horror, fear, pain. He was thrashing against the straps and begging for mercy. Pathetic. W-P's soul pulsed and stretched, growing and shrinking as Determination was shoved inside. "Pathetic. You are nothing but a coward. You are nothing but a disappointment." But such words would fall on deaf ears. Silence filled the room, and slowly five minutes ticked by before the machine slowly pulled out of the soul. Gaster huffed, switching the lever off and going to the table...staring down at an unconscious boy. "No matter how violent your training's are, I will make sure you become stronger."


	6. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus first interaction with Alphys since his memory was lost.

A startled gasp and panicked breathing could be heard from the cell deep within the true labs. The child, known as W-P, had awoken and was gasping out for air. Small hands clutched for anything he could grab, which happened to be a thin white blanket that had been loosely tossed over him. Small red eyes darted around his surroundings, trying to take everything in. Cold, dark metal walls covered the inside of this cell. Thick metal bars made of solid steel prevented escape, a quiet hum could be heard from them but... W-P couldn't quite figure out what the humming sound was. A soft beep somewhere down the hall startled the boy, another gasp and sharp inhale of breath as he looked around... then slowly calmed down. What had happen? Red eyes continued to scan the room, but it was empty. All that was here was the metal box that was bolted down to the floor, a loose semi soft mattress on top of it with the blanket. 

Slowly the child slid off the bed, starting to feel around with his hands. There was no place to hide. There was no under the bed. The metal went straight down on all sides, just like a box, and was solid metal, not hallow. He tried to push it with no luck, to heavy. "..Where am i?" W-P whispered as he looked around a bit more. The only light he could see was coming from a blinking red light up in the corner of the room. What was that? Something was moving, left, then right, slowly, scanning.  
W-P's attention snapped to the bars, looking through them. Footsteps... but they were moving away. Frantic, skittering footsteps. That was... odd.

Slowly the child moved to the bars, reaching an arm through the bars. Oh.. could he fit? Maybe. But where would he go? That question puzzled the boys mind... where was he? Thoughts wandered back to yesterday. Brief memories of the tube, of water, that.... man. Gaster? Kill or be Killed... a machine. 

Eyes widened, looking down and grabbing at...a cloth? Papyrus failed to examine himself, just now seeing the hospital gown on his body. White, tied behind him. W-P didn't like it. He began to tug at the cloth to get it off himself, managing to do so after snapping one of the strings. His bones seemed fine. No damage. Inside the rib cage was a small red beating soul. To any other monster, the soul would have looked bigger then normal, but W-P had no concept of what normal was here.

"You g-gonna touch the bars?" A stuttering voice asked, causing Papyrus to snap his eyes up. Behind the bars stood a yellow lizard monster. She wore spiral glasses on her nose, one lens was knocked out on the left side, as if broken, and those terrifying happy eyes could be seen behind them. One horn on the left side of her head seemed broken as well, but there were several horns on her head, going down to her spine. A thick white lab coat was wrapped around her, splattered with a red substance and dust, torn in a few places. A red shirt under that coat, which had more splatter... but was so much harder to see on the black stripped pattern. "Are you deaf?"

Papyrus blinked, looking up. She was speaking to him? "...No." He answered, stepping closer to the bars. "I can hear. Who are you?"

"You really d-did forget everything. Haha! How worthless. And W.D. Gaster th-thiinks you will be the perfect weapon? My analyses s-says otherwise. You may have incredible strength and speed and high intelligence, b-b-b-but you have such low L.O.V.E. I suppose you only need to start killing to raise it... but I don't believe in first pr-projects being the final th-th-thing. First projects are meant as t-testing levels. To see how f-far you can push and how much you can do until it breaks. It's n-never the final product."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Papyrus asked, reaching up to grab the bars.... then gasped. No warning. Massive convulsions ripped through his small body, causing a loud pained scream to escape him. Electricity coursed it's way through every single bone, causing his body to wiggle and jerk in unnatural ways before his small hands finally managed to let go. With a loud pop, W-P was thrown back to the floor. Bones smoking, arms and legs still jerking, twitching, red tears spilling from his small wide eye sockets.

"Yeaaaahh you shouldn't t-touch those." The lizard laughed loudly, pointing and laughing with her claw tipped fingers. "That's how you l-loose the game! Die and start over, but in this life th-there is only one life! You die, and there is no start over! So you must make sure you get plenty of level, HP, Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence-" The monster continued to ramble as if life was nothing more then a game to her. She never answered the question as Papyrus continued to convulse on the floor, panting and gasping for breath. Slowly, so slowly, the small child managed to roll onto his side. Violent coughing left him, holding onto his ribs, catching the females attention. "...Oooohh right. You wanted a n-name, right? Well.. I am Alphys. W.D. Gasters apprentice."

The boy's skull was ringing as he slowly forced himself to sit up, hugging onto his small aching body. Everything hurt... but he managed to catch the name. "...A-Alphys..." He repeated, remembering that name. It might be important. "...Where am I?"

"Y-you are in the True Labs." Alphys placed a wicked smile onto her face. "Down here, you are s-safe." W.D. Gaster told her to lie. To make this place out to be a sanctuary. A shelter from the fallout that was happening above ground, as if all life on the surface was going to kill the child the moment he went out of the labs. "Gaster is here to raise you into a fighter, so that you will be a-a-able to survive in the world once y-you are able to leave."

"Able?" Papyrus was listening very closely, starting to stand up. "... If... This is a sanctuary... why.. Why am I in a cage?" 

"Oooooh smart to! Interesting... V-very interesting. W-well... you see." She had to think this carefully, but she had written down and re-read her notes on what she would say so much that she knew she would be fine. "You are a ch-child, and we do not know if you are d-dangerous. You were v-very dangerous when we brought you here, you were still thinking that all monsters would kill you! It seems you lost all of that memory-"

"Why did you say test?" Papyrus cut her off. For someone of only four years of age, he had a very good understanding of what was going on. "You said something about being only a first protect."

Alphys froze. Had she talked to much? "..W-w-w-well." Oh no. Think quick. This wasn't in her notes. "S-surely G-Gaster mentioned test! We put you through test and training's every day, and give you the injection of D which you need to survive. It's painful b-b-b-but it must be d-d-done.. and for project...w-w-well... y-you see-... you... You are the first child we brought down here!" Good save Alphys. She mentally pattered herself on the back. "It was a very risky move, but we thought we could s-s-save some children, make them stronger, b-but as I said...we don't know how dangerous y-y-you or any children are."

"Where are the other kids? Are their going to be more? Why am I alone? Why don't I have anything but a bed-" Papyrus wanted answers, he wanted all of the information his small mind could grab onto.

"Shut up!" Alphys shouted, cutting Papyrus off. "I d-don't have to answer your questions! There will be m-more kids eventually. B-but with you misbehaving and nearly killing one of our other staff- we c-c-can't trust more the one of you at a time!"

"Kill- I killed?" Papyrus looked shocked, eyes widened as he stepped back. Small, frail, and scared of himself. He killed someone?

"W-w-well.. you almost did... One of our-... Nevermind. The point is no one is allowed down here now! Just me and Gaster. The fool ran away from you and fell into the core so technically you didn't kill him but you did cause his death!" There was so many lies flying around. Between Gaster, and Alphys, they would need to keep thousands of notes on every word and every conversations. Good thing there was a camera in this room recording all of this. She could memorize her story. "Now do you want food? I-I was told to ask if you need food or water."

Papyrus was so soaked up in the fact he... he killed someone. Not intentionally but, because of him...someone was dead. However the sound of food cause his eyes to move upwards to the lizard. "...I'm ... I'm very hungry.. and thirsty. If I am a good kid, will I get to see more kids like myself?"

Alphys didn't know how to answer that. "... Maybe." That's all she could say. Sure, Gaster was working on creating a second monster but that wouldn't be for a very long time as far as she knew. "But you have to be very good a-and do you're b-best at everything. That means training as hard as you can, p-pushing yourself as hard as you can, m-making sure you become very strong and intelligent!" Yeah, that's it Alphys. Pump this kid up! Make him want to obey Gaster! Surely then the scientist would notice her more. 

Papyrus heard these words, and with hope and dreams of a child... he smiled. "I will! I will be the best that I can be and push myself as hard as I can! Just please bring more kids...and... maybe.. a toy?"

"A toy?" Alphys wrinkled her nose at that. "Toys are for-...c-children.. I'll see if I can." She stated, starting to walk off to get W-P some food and water. Soft clanking of claws against the floor could be heard, letting everyone know she had no shoes on. Just bare claws.

Papyrus smiled wide, imagining all of the friends he could make if he was a good child. "I'm going to do it! I'm going to push myself as hard as I can." A soft childs laughter left him, running over to the bed, pulling the sheet off and wrapping it around his neck like a cape before running around his cell room. "I'm going to be so strong! I'm going to be the greatest- no!" Papyrus stopped, looking through the bars and into the darkness....his smile shining bright. "I'm going to be a Hero!"


	7. Not a Chapter / ArtWork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork of FearFell

I've had several people ask me about the FearFell brothers now.  
I drew concepts for both FearFell brothers a long time ago.  
Since I now have some fan art of these two (which has been added to previous chapters) I would like to post my own drawings so that others can draw them correctly. I do hope you appreciate getting a look at the FearFell brothers.  
  
  
  
Images Below start with Concept Art, to a couple of final drawings I did.  
  
**Papyrus nickname is Dire.**  
This is due to his massive size and strength. 8.3FT Tall.  
  
**Sans nickname is Saber.**  
This is due to his bad habit of loving to bite. Saber tooth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed these. If you make fan art of this, please let me know and I will add it to a chapter.


End file.
